Promesse d'éternité
by Three stars in the sky
Summary: Une tradition de Gallifrey peut tout changer entre le Docteur et Clara. Parce qu'il est dit que les deux êtres possédant cette plaque sont liés par delà la mort. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est penser qu'un jour elle lui a appartenu.


****Première fanfiction. Champagne ! Modère ton enthousiasme quand même. Bref première fanfiction, première expérience fanfictionalle. Donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe enfin vous connaissez la chanson. Donc c'est avec une appréhension immense que je poste ce petit One-shot de rien du tout. J'ai choisi l'univers de Doctor who et plus particulièrement Clara et le Docteur car je trouve que ces deux là sont faits pour être ensemble c'est évident !****

 ** **Bref l'univer de Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas tout appartient à la BBC.****

 ** **Enjoy !:)****

* * *

Ce que l'on peut appeler une journée normale quand on est une des compagnes du Docteur, est une journée où l'on sauve l'univers. Cela Clara si été faite. En revanche elle ne s'était définitivement pas attendue à ce qu'un jour, le Docteur l'emmène dans un endroit où ils avaient tous les deux envies d'être. **Ce n'est rarement -même jamais arrivé- que le Tardis nous emmène où nous souhaitons alle** r, ne put s'empêcher Clara de s'exclamer à voix haute sur le perron du Tardis. D'ailleurs la machine à voyager dans le temps lui fit savoir son mécontentement en vibrant pile à l'endroit où se trouvait la petite brune.

- **Si on ne peut même plus penser à voix haute** , avait ronchonné Clara avant de sortir de cette satanée boîte capricieuse.

Le Docteur la regardait amusé tout en vérifiant les coordonnées qu'indiquait le tableau de bord du Tardis. Apparemment ils avaient atterri sur Terre, en Thaïlande. Sur la plage de Ko Chang.

- **Drôle de nom** , avait souri le docteur.

Il se détourna et rejoignit sa compagne dehors. Il trouva une Clara toute souriante et le regard perdu sur la beauté de la plage qui s'étendait devant eux.

 ** **-J'ai l'impression, que vous n'arrivez pas souvent, même rarement, à destination, mais quand vous le faites vous le faites brillamment !**** Clara ne pouvait pas se détacher de son sourire et sauta dans les bras de son Docteur. Le Docteur sourit lui aussi et serra sa compagne dans ces bras.

 ** **-Il m'arrive de faire les choses correctement parfois.****

Ils se détachèrent de leur étreinte et Clara ne pouvant contenir son excitation, demanda ;

 ** **-Alors que faisons-nous maintenant ?****

 ** **-On reste planté là et on regarde cette plage ?****

- ** **En revanche si nous somme là, votre sens de l'humour, lui, cherche encore où nous sommes.****

Clara était hilare et fière de la pique qu'elle avait lancé à l'extraterrestre.

Le Docteur repris ;

 ** **-Sinon il y a une plage paradisiaque qui n'attend que toi. Á** **toi de voir,**** dit-il avec un grand sourire amusé, nullement vexé par la remarque de Clara.

 ** **-Merci !**** Avait presque crié Clara qui se précipitait déjà vers le Tardis pour se changer.

Le Docteur l'attendit quelques minutes tout en continuant de contempler l'océan d'un bleu clair, presque transparent. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Clara ne revienne en courant, habillée d'un joli bikini vert pâle et chargée de deux serviettes de bain. Elle en tendit une au Docteur.

 ** **-Je sais que vous n'allez pas vous baignez alors j'ai pensé à vous,**** dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- ** **Merci Clara,**** prenant la serviette qu'elle lui tendait il pensa qu'il ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que sa Clara.

- ** **Alors on y va ?**** Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse du Docteur qu'elle courait déjà vers la mer.

Elle s'arrêta à un endroit, posa sa serviette en toute hâte, attacha négligemment ses cheveux en chignon, regarda dans la direction du Docteur, lui sourit et se précipita dans l'eau. Le Docteur rejoignait tranquillement l'endroit où Clara avait laissé sa serviette, les mains dans les poches. Il s'essaya sur sa serviette qu'il avait positionnée à côté de celle de sa compagne. Il regarda Clara qui était dans l'eau. Elle ressemblait à une enfant bien heureuse. Le Docteur en avait bien besoin ces temps-ci. Après avoir perdu Rory, Amy et River, le Docteur avait besoin de quelqu'un qui respirait la joie de vivre. Quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait se reposer. Il avait trouvé cette personne. Clara était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Seulement il ne put s'empêcher de penser que bientôt Clara mourra comme tous les humains étaient supposés le faire. Pourtant il s'était habitué au fait de n'avoir que des compagnes humaines. Il savait que quand il voyageait avec une humaine, il devrait tôt ou tard l'abandonner sur Terre à cause de la vieillesse. Abandonner Clara. Sa Clara. Sa fille impossible. Ses deux cœurs ratèrent un battement à cette idée. Abandonner Clara quand elle aurait le dos tourné. Abandonner Clara sans se retourner, sans dire au revoir, sans lui dire qu'il était désolé et lui donner les raisons de son choix. Non, juste l'abandonner comme les autres avant elles. Il imagina alors Clara seule, le cœur brisé alors qu'elle se rendrait compte que le Docteur était parti. Juste parti sans elle. Il suffoqua presque à cette horrible vision. Il se promit alors que Clara ne finirait pas comme les autres. Clara n'est définitivement pas comme les autres de toutes manières. Il lui dira quand le moment sera venu . Il ne s'enfuira pas comme un voleur. Il allait devoir affronter _ça_.

Clara de son côté s'émerveilla de la clarté de l'eau. Elle pouvait voir les poissons passer près d'elle et elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de ça. ****La Manche n'offre pas les mêmes distractions,**** constata Clara distraitement. Elle regagna la plage lentement voulant encore profiter de cette eau absolument merveilleuse. Quand elle sortit de l'eau, elle rejoignit le Docteur qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle lui sourit une fois arrivé sur sa serviette mais il ne lui prêta aucune attention. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle remarqua la douleur qu'exprimaient les traits du Docteur. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et murmura avec un petit sourire qui se voulait réconfortant ;

 ** **-C'est parce que vous détestez vraiment la mer que vous faite cette tête-là ?****

Le Docteur tourna son visage vers elle et elle vit encore cette douleur.

- ** **J'aimerais vraiment que se soit cela Clara. Seulement**** , il souffla longuement ne trouvant pas ses mots. ****Je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de penser qu'une humaine ne peut pas rester éternellement à mes côtés. Alors l'idée de te perdre me semble inconcevable,**** avoua le Docteur regardant sa compagne dans les yeux sans se détourner une seule fois.

Clara fût tout émue de voir que le Docteur s'inquiétait à l'idée de ne plus l'avoir près de lui.

 ** **-Moi aussi je suis triste à l'idée de devoir un jour me passer de vous. Mais c'est comme ça que cela doit se passer. Un jour je ne pourrais plus vous suivre dans toutes vos folles aventures. Alors vous devrez faire le nécessaire,**** Clara ne savait pas si ce qu'elle disait était ce qu'il fallait dire au Docteur pour qu'il aille mieux.

Elle porta sa main sur la joue du Docteur et la caressa tendrement du bout des doigts. Elle se concentra dans son regard chocolat.

 ** **-Vous lavez déjà fait avant. Vous trouverez alors une autre compagne et recommencerez vos voyages et qui sait peut-être que l'heureuse élue ne sera pas un danger public dans une cuisine,**** elle avait murmuré faiblement. Le Docteur sourit faiblement.

Son cœur à elle aussi se déchiré à l'idée de le quitté.

- ** **Mon cœur se serre quand je pense à vous. Quand je ne suis pas avec vous, je ne suis plus tout à fait là. Je n'imagine plus une vie où vous n'êtes plus là mais c'est ce qui arrivera et ça sera à nous de faire le maximum pour qu'à partir de maintenant chaque moment soit vécu comme si c'était le dernier ensemble,**** elle s'efforça de sourire.

Le Docteur lui aussi lutait intérieurement pour reprendre le contrôle. Ce que lui avait dit Clara le confortait encore plus dans l'idée qu'elle était faite pour lui.

- ** **Profiter du moment présent comme si c'était le dernier ? Ça me paraît être un programme merveilleux,**** le Docteur se força à retrouver son habituel enjouement, ignorant autant que possible la douleur qui lui rongeait l'être tout entier.

La main de Clara était toujours sur sa joue et continuait ses délicates caresses. Consciemment ou non le Docteur appuya sa joue contre la main de Clara. Il se laissait aller à la jeune femme. __Comme si c'était la dernière fois.__ Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

- ** **C'est la première fois que je vous vois comme ça. Ça me donne l'impression d'être quelque chose à vos yeux, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir,**** murmura Clara tout près des lèvres du Docteur. Si ben que quand elle avait parlé elles s'étaient frôlés.

- ** **Tu représentes beaucoup Clara,**** avait murmuré lui aussi le Docteur. Leurs lèvres s'effleurant encore.

Un frison les parcourra tous deux. La main de Clara s'était figée. Les mains du docteur s'étaient chargés de détacher les cheveux de Clara. Ils tombèrent en cascade sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Il égara ses mains dans la chevelure mouillée et recouverte de sable à certains endroits. Il se rapprocha encore. Toujours plus. Leurs lèvres se touchées simplement. Ne bougeant pas. Clara, n'y tenant plus entama le baiser. Elle ne pouvait juste plus contenir toute cette tension. Leurs lèvres bougeaient ensemble dans une tendresse enfantine. Le docteur posa ses deux mains de chaque coté du visage de Clara. Il accentua le baiser en léchant doucement la lèvre inférieure de sa compagne. Clara avait agrippé les avants-bras du Docteur. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser le Docteur s'introduire dans sa bouche. Les langues se cherchaient timidement, puis doucement se taquinèrent. Jouant l'une avec l'autre. Elles s'enroulaient ensemble, se séparaient puis revenaient se caresser. Le Docteur devint au fur et à mesure plus entreprenant, accentuant la pression sur la bouche de Clara. Elle répondit avec ferveur à son baiser plus appuyé. Leur échange était devenu lentement quelque chose de plus intime mais le Docteur veillait à être toujours respectueux envers sa douce Clara. Des décharges électriques traversait le corps de Clara et elle tremblait légèrement. Elle ne pouvait contenir son désir intoxicant. Le docteur se détacha des lèvres de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Et souris.

- ** **Tu n'as aucun self contrôle,**** il se moqua gentiment tout en tenant plus fermement dans ses bras sa compagne.

 ** **-À qui la faute, monsieur du menton ?**** Avait rétorqué Clara tentant de calmer ses tremblements.

Ils rirent ensemble de bon cœur. Puis ils se regardèrent. Des regards qui criaient ****« Je veux plus ».**** Clara ne voulant pas que le Docteur voie son regard voilé par le désir, cacha son visage dans le cou de son Docteur. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson, elle le remarqua et émit un léger rire.

 ** **-J'ai froid,**** Clara murmura dans son cou. ****Pouvons-nous rentrer au Tardis ?****

 ** **-Bien sûr,**** dit-il un peu ailleurs, trop concentré sur la bouche de la jeune fille qui effleurait son cou.

Il se releva prestement et aida sa compagne à faire de même. Ils prirent leurs affaires et marchèrent lentement jusqu'au Tardis. Le docteur en avait profité pour attraper la taille de sa compagne et l'avait tenu plus étroitement contre lui. Ils suivirent leur chemin en silence et une fois dans la machine à remonter le temps, Clara décréta qu'une bonne douche était absolument de bon augure.

Elle posa sa serviette sur une rembarre et avant de s'éloigner vers la salle de bain, s'approcha gracieusement du Docteur et lui murmura ces quelques mots langoureux : ****« Quand je reviendrais soyez à moi. »****. Elle le regarda malicieusement, effleura ses lèvres des siennes et avait détourné aussi simplement le dos que s'il ne s'était rien passé pour aller prendre sa douche. Le Docteur pantelant resta bouche bée devant l'audace de la Terrienne. Parfaite.

Clara revint au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes au poste de commande du Tardis. Elle trouva l'extraterrestre entrain de s'effarer tout autour du poste central. Le Docteur tourna instinctivement la tête vers elle et lui offrit un sourire enfantin. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit ses deux mains et déposa de petits baisés dessus.

- ** **J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Cela fait longtemps que je l'ai et j'ai toujours pensé que je l'offrirais à quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Et aujourd'hui me semble être un jour idéal pour le faire. Alors j'espère qu'il te plaira,**** dit-il tout en lâchant ses mains pour chercher quelque chose dans ses poches.

Il sortit une boîte en velours rouge et la tendit à Clara avec un grand sourire.

 ** **-Me demanderiez-vous en mariage Docteur ?**** Avait-rit Clara en ouvrant la boîte.

Le Docteur rit doucement lui aussi alors que Clara découvrit le contenu de ce fameux écrin.

- ** **Je... Oh mon Dieu,**** ce fût tout ce dont Clara était capable de dire en cet instant.

Elle s'était attendue à trouver un bijou dans la boîte mais au lieu de ça elle avait trouvé une plaque. Juste une plaque en acier joliment décorée avec des arabesques vertes qui semblaient scintiller. Mais ce qui attira son attention fût l'écriture que se trouvait en son centre. Des lettres gravées dans l'acier. Seulement des lettres. Une langue étrangère qu'elle était capable de lire grâce au champ de force télépathique du Tardis. Elle eut le souffle coupé. Le nom du Docteur. __Le véritable nom du Docteur.__ Elle releva lentement la tête et encra son regard dans celui anormalement heureux du Docteur.

 ** **-Pourquoi m'offrir cette plaque ?**** Avait demandé Clara toujours abasourdi.

 ** **-Ça ne te plaît pas ? Je comprends parfaitement bien que cela ne veut rien signifier pour toi mais sur**** _ ** _ **Gallifrey**_**_ ** **offrir son nom, sous cette forme de présent, à un autre individu est gage d'affection et de respect. Ainsi les deux personnes sont liées par une promesse muette. Celle de toujours se respecter et de se souvenir,**** le Docteur avait maintenant un regard on ne peux plus sérieux **. Quand tu partira Clara, garde là toujours avec toi. Quand tu seras triste, serre la de toutes tes forces et tu auras l'impression que je suis avec toi.** ** **C'est tout ce que je peux te laisser. Mais saches que cette plaque je ne l'ai jamais donné qu'à une seule personne Clara. Seulement toi.  
****

 ** **-Comment ais-je réussis à déchiffrer ?**** C'était tout ce qu'elle était capable de dire.

 ** **-J'ai juste fait en sorte que tu comprennes,**** il avait un sourire mystérieux.

Clara n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ni ses oreilles d'ailleurs. Son Docteur voulait être lié avec elle, elle une pauvre humaine banale.

Le Docteur dit d'une voix plus profonde tout en encadrant le visage de sa compagne ;

 ** **-Je veut être lié à toi Clara. Pour toujours. Même quand tout sera fini. Je veu**** ** **x,**** ** **un jour**** ** **,**** ** **penser que tu auras été mienne.****

Clara été à la merci du Docteur. Elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que lui et ses paroles. Elle sera la plaque d'acier tout contre elle et murmura faiblement ;

 ** **-Je suis déjà à vous Docteur. Et vous le savez. Maintenant occupez vous bien de moi.****

Le Docteur n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Clara l'embrasser violemment, mordant ses lèvres et agrippant furieusement sa nuque laissant totalement de côté le cadeau du Docteur. Le Docteur répondit avec autant de fougue que Clara. Mais bientôt il prit le dessus du baiser, attira encore plus près de son corps la pauvre jeune femme qui avait cru pouvoir mener la danse. Le Docteur cachait plutôt bien son jeu. Et sa Clara s'en rendit compte quand il la souleva du sol. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille et noua ses bras autour de la nuque du Docteur tout en continuant leur assaut de plus en plus sensuelle.

C'est ainsi qu'il la fit sienne toute une partie de la nuit.

Toute cette ferveur avait été inspiré par une promesse. La promesse d'être toujours ensemble. Même quand le corps et l'esprit ne seront plus.

* * *

 ** **Alors on me lance des tomates ? Oui ? Non ? Faut voir ?****

 ** **J'espère sincèrement avoir respecté les personnages et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis. TOUT vos avis. Qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais. Tout est bon à prendre pour s'améliorer !****

 ** **À bientôt !XO****


End file.
